The Science Experiment
by AndradeFreak
Summary: This is a small slash story based on a tiny play more like skit that I read on an English test by the same name. I don't know the author though... Anyway it's about an innocent boy who realizes hes head over heals for the hot perverted A-hole.


**Yay! I'm back for this fanfiction that is on a no category. But it was inspired by someone else's work. So I believe it does count.**

**I was taking an English test when I came upon a story called, 'The science experiment'.**

**It inspired me to write this fiction that expands it.**

**It's slash of course. I don't know the original author of this work, (Not even Google could find it), and I don't have it word for word.**

**I just recalled what events happened.  
>And so here you go.<strong>

…

'Of all people to get stuck with' I thought bitterly as I looked at my science partner.

George Coryell, smirked as he eyed our lab table.

It was full of beakers, microscopes, and other shit.

"So, what should I do, Sean?" He asked as he looked at me.

'Why did Mrs. Katherine assign him as my partner?'

"Well, you can you meet me after school?"

'That's the least he could do since he was late to class'.

"Sure" George answered as he packed his crap. "See you after school, school boy".

The guy left as I just glared at him.

'Stupid nickname…'

…

I waited around after school but found myself all alone.

'He's just late'

I waited some more.

'Stupid shit…'

I still waited.

'Fuck this'

I left.

…

When 3rd period Science began, George entered with no sign of worry.

'Stupid ass…'

…

The bell, at the end of class, rung as I quickly went up to him,

Confrontation

"Where were you?" I asked making him peer at me curiously and questionably. "Our project…?"

His eyes lit up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" He said trying to act out guilt. "I totally forgot"

"Sure you did, but either way I got some of it done" I said back as I rolled my eyes.

We both wandered into the hall where a bunch of girls giggled at the sight of George.

'They think he's so hot'

"I did" He then said defensively.

I rolled my eyes again at that but sighed.

"Can you at least meet me today after school then?" I asked.

"Uh, sure…but I'll be like thirty minutes late" He answered.

"Whatever"

"See ya then, school boy"

"Stupid shit" I mumbled aloud as he left.

"Like you're one to talk" My friend, Claire, said.

"Shut up" I shouted back.

"You have to admit that he's hot though" She then said with a fantasy grin.

"Bullshit"

"And I think he likes you"

'W-what, was she on crack!'

"Yeah, okay" I retorted.

"I see him eye you a lot" She stated with a smile. "I see you eye him as well, and he has a cute nickname for you, and come on, you are pretty cute in a cute nerdy way"

'…'

"You're crazy" Was all I said as I walked away.

…

It was after school,

And I was still waiting.

A whole hour had passed since the time he promised to show up.

'Stupid shit'

I still waited.

'Seriously'

And I still waited.

"Hey" He suddenly greeted as he appeared.

"Oh, hey" I shot back bitterly.

"Listen, I know I'm late but-"

"Nah, its okay, if you wanna blow me off for your friends than go on ahead".

"What's your deal?"

"My deal is that I'm being stood up all the time".

"Sorry" He said with no hint of sorrow. "Did you at least get any of it done?"

"Of course" I reluctantly answered.

"Then just write everything you did down and I'll sign it tomorrow".

"Oh, so now I'm doing all the work!" I shouted as I moved past him.

'Seriously…'

"Well, what else can we do?" He asked making me glare.

"Well you could have shown up, you could have been nicer, you could have just been absent so I wouldn't have to deal with a stupid shit like you!"

With that said I left the classroom.

Mrs. Katherine had entered the building as I left so I was quite surprised to see her when I reached my locker.

"Mr. Coryell said you yelled at him" She said making me grunt. "He seems surprisingly upset by it to…"

"He blew me off and expects me to do all the work" I said making her frown.

"How about you type your work and hand it in?" She asked after a minute of silence. "I have an idea".

…

That morning I appeared in class and took out my finished essay.

"You did it" George exclaimed happily. At least he seemed happy but his eyes told me something else…

"Yeah" I said back. "Without your help"

"Can I put my name on it…?" He asked cautiously.

Was it just me or did he seem…hurt…?

"Well, I did all the work"

He ignored that and just signed it anyway.

…

"So, why don't you tell us about your science project report, Mr. Coryell?" Mrs. Katherine asked George, who nodded.

He was going to grab 'our' paper but Mrs. K stopped him.

"Tell us your opinion in your own words" She said as she took 'our' project.

"Can't I just read our paper?" He asked sounding a bit worried.

"No, because I want to compare your opinion with the final work" She explained.

George stood in the front of the class like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Go, ahead" Mrs. K encouraged.

The guy looked at me for help but I shrugged.

"She said I couldn't talk…guess you know how it feels to be un-helped". I said quietly.

George froze.

He smirked,

Then clasped his hands,

And then sighed

I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him though/

'He deserved this, right?'

"Well?" The teacher asked making several students giggle.

I looked around and then found Claire looking at me.

She looked…a bit disappointed.

'Damn it'.

I sighed,

Then stood up,

And took my spot next to my partner

"Our project…" I began which surprised the class, George, and even Mrs. Katherine. "Was about how…"

In the end, we got a B+.

…

After class Mrs. K had talked to George and even gave me a smile.

She said she was pretty proud of me.

…

It was an hour after school had let out when I finally reached my locker.

I had to take a re-test for math.

The hallway was deserted when I had arrived so I was freakin surprised when a hand made me spin around.

"Whoa" I said when I regained my balance to see George in front of me with a smile.

"What do you want?" I then asked as I backed up a bit.

He had been too close to me for comfort.

"I want to say thanks" He answered with a grin and a light blush on his cheeks.

'…?'

"Well, you're welcome" I said back a bit bitterly.

He chuckled at that and then continued on.

"You still mad?"

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" I retorted.

"I am sorry, though" He said still smiling.

"Whatever"

I turned back around to face my locker but was turned back around again to face him.

'Man, he was pretty strong…'

"Sean" He shouted as he slammed my back against the locker. "I'm sorry, what more do I have to do to make you forgive me?"

I don't know why…

'Probably because of the close distance though'

But my eyes instantly wandered to his mouth.

"Seriously Sean…" he whispered as he leaned forward. "What…do…I…have…to…do…?"

I froze as the other kept inching closer.

"Sean…I am…sorry"

And then I felt it.

George's lips were on mine.

I felt dizzy,

And I felt confused but I leaned into it nonetheless.

His lips smirked as he pulled me closer to him.

'…'

The kiss lasted for about a minute before we pulled away from each other.

I was blushing wildly.

He was grinning like crazy.

" I knew the cute little schoolboy couldn't resist me" He retorted still grinning.

"S-shut up" I said back as I blushed deeper.

'Damn him'

He just chuckled so I turned to leave.

'He's just fucking with me'

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked seductively as he grabbed my wrists.

"Home" I answered bitterly as he gripped my shirt.

"Bullshit" He said as he kissed me again.

"Stop it" I shot out "You're just fucking around with me"

"No, I'm not" He then said seriously. "I honestly like you"

'W-what…?'

"I think you're cute and smart and funny…and so innocent".

I blushed as he finished with a whisper in my ear.

"Can I take your innocence?"

I blushed even more.

'Was that even possible!'  
>"N-no" I shot out making him chuckle.<p>

"Awe, cute, you think I need permission" He said as his hands ran up my body beneath my shirt.

I grasped his hands and pulled them away from me.

"S-stop"

"Nah, I'm good" He said as he grabbed me once again.

"S-stop" I said again which just made him chuckle more.

"You're too cute"

"And you're too perverted"

'And…hot…'

"I know you like me" He then stated happily. "Claire told me everything"

"W-what!"

"She told me to be late to our meetings, she knew about Mrs. K's plan and said that if you really liked me, like that, then you would help me out in the end…and you did. So why don't you skip all this crap and let me have my way with you?"

"Pervert!" I shot out as my face burned once again.

"For you I'll be anything" He said as he crashed our lips again.

'Damn Claire and damn him…and damn how sexy he is…and…and…'

…

The next morning my mouth felt absolutely swollen.

Yesterday had been…

'Man, I can't even say it'.

"Hey Sean" Claire greeted with a smile. "How was your day yesterday?"

"You manipulated me" I said back making her grin.

"I know, aren't I the best?"

"And how are you the best?"

"Well, didn't he do what you always wanted him to do?" She asked making me blush.

'…well…err…um…'

"Yeah, that's what I thought" She said. "So did it like make it into the bedroom?"

"No! I'm not that easy!" I defended.

"So then what happened?"

"We…kind of made out in the school hallway…"

"Oh, well that's not as bad as I thought"

"Then in the janitor's closet" I interrupted. "And then on the stairway, and then he tried to strip me in the bathroom".

"Did it go oral?" She then asked.

"…"

"Sean…?" She asked in disbelief. "Did you…?"

She looked around first.

"Did you give him head!"

"Shh!" I hollered making her squeal.

"Oh, you dirty little" She began but was cut off.

"I didn't give him head" I said still blushing.

"Oh, then why…? No, he gave you?"

I nodded.

"Huh, I didn't expect George to be the one who…"

"Who what?" George asked as he appeared by us.

"Nothing" I shouted out as my face burned.

'Nothing at all'

"Who gives head" Claire answered making him choke on his own spit.

When he recovered he blushed and then looked at me.

I gave him a sad face so he just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well…I didn't want to pressure him…" he explained making me burn even more. "But…I really wanted to see his"

"Can we change the subject!" I interrupted making everyone look at us.

'Shit I should really be quieter'.

George chuckled at me and then patted my head with his hand in an affectionate manner.

"You're so cute" He said sweetly as everyone kept looking.

"George, everyone is" I began saying but he cut me off with his finger to my mouth.

"So?" He said with a smile. "I like you, why hide it? If people want to look then let them look".

And then he grabbed my face and kissed me in front of everyone.

All the hot girls gasped,

All the weird girls squealed *yaoi*,

And even some of the guys gasped.

'What the fuck just happened?'

As he continued to kiss me I heard a bunch of remarks.

"He's gay!"

"No!"

"Fags"

"About damn time"

"Ha, I told you, pay up"

"Always knew"  
>"This is kinda hot"<p>

"Why him?"

"Score"

…

When we pulled apart I wasn't ready for all the commotion that would follow though,

"When did you guys start going out!"

"Man, you guys are hot"

"Awe, so cute"

…but even though I felt a bit overwhelmed I knew I would be okay.

Throughout the mass of questions George had just kept on smiling at me and it reassured me in a way…

I mean don't get me wrong, he still is fuckin annoying as hell but maybe that's…maybe that's why I find him attractive…

…

Maybe I wanted to try this…maybe I really wanted it…

In a way this was like our own little science experiment.

**- The End**

**Yay, this was so much fun to write.**

**I've been dying to type this.**

**And now it's up.**

**Thanx.**

**Please review if you liked it.**

**-Peace.**


End file.
